Stop Staring At Me
by wolfie witch
Summary: Maia first and only year at hogwart wasn't what she expected, not with Vampires and a boy that doesn't stop looking at here. suck at summarys..... First serious FanFic Please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first serious FanFiction so please be really really nice

And I don't own anything I only own Maia and her mother Serena

Prologue

A light rain drizzled down over the muggles as they hurriedly made there way to kings cross station. Swift glances where exchanged between a large group of oddly dressed school student and the other commuters.

"Come on you lot we better get a move on, you re attracting to much attention for my liking" Moody grumbled as he and Mrs Weasley started to usher the many teenages inside the station.

No one made a complaint as they made there way along to plateform 9 . At no time had Kings cross station seen such a gathering of witches wizards vampires and werewolfs, but never had they faced the threat so serve from voldmort and increasing followers. Nymphadora Tonks escorted everyone to the barrier, ginny and molly weasley were the first to go throw the barrier leading the way for the the others to follow.

Once they where all though the barrier Fred and George Weasley who where the last to come through the barrier and walked toward a women and a petite girl with long black hair and gray eyes. Fred ingulfed her into a hug first then george did the same. The girl gave the older women a quick hug and kiss on the cheek goodbye and walked with Fred and george toward the group. As she got closer Nymphadora, Moody and Molly reilised who it was.

"Oh Maia dear how are you" Molly asked her as she pulled her into a motherly hug.

"Nerves" Maia stated once Molly had realesed her from the hug, she then said hello to Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny. After she had saying hello, remus lupin who had been standing with the women come over to Maia and whispered in her ear. Maia nodded then wonder over to where nymphadora was standing. "Ahem, are you going to introduce me Dora" Maia queried.

Nymphadora gave her a quick smile and nod. " Maia this is Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Renesemee also know as Nessie, Jacob, Embry and Seth", Maia smiled at each and shook had with all of them except for Alice who bear hugged her.

"Wow for a small person you sure as hell have a strong grip" Maia laughted as she looked at Alice, "cool I'm actually taller then someone".

"Hey it's alright to be small" Alice said defendly as she walked back to Jaspers side.

The platform started to become more and more crowd with new student and old alike. Molly started to get everyone organized, having them put there luggage on to the train then she said a goodbye to each of them. The member of the order had set it out how they would be seated in each compartment, the 6th years who where Ron, Hermione, Harry, Nessie, Jacob and Seth would be in one and next to them would be the 7th years which where Maia, Bella, Alice, Embry, Jasper and Edward. Ginny had gone off with Luna Lovegood and her other friends.

Each of the compartment would have someone from the Order to watch over them the 7th years had Nymphadora and the 6th years had Remus. Along with Order members being on the train the ministry decide to put Aurors on the train for the other students safety. As the train below it's whisle and started to depart they all though of what hogwarts might have install for them.

Maia POV

I took my seat by the window with Embry across from me and Jasper sitting to my right, the train had only started to leave and Alice was going on about being excited to go to Hogwarts and talking about all the magic. Jasper watched her lovingly as she continude to talk animatedly, I couldn't help to be jealouse at what they had. My mum had always been cautious to who I became friends with so it was hard to have a boyfriend. I contiuned to look around the compartment studying everyone, I knew there was something different about Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper they seemed to perfect.

"What are you?" the question just sort of came out I didn't mean for it to but it did.

"Weren't you told about what we and the other where?" Bella asked, her golden eyes looking straight into mine. I shook my head numbly. "Well you see where um vampires and Jake, Seth and Embry are werewolves that don't change at the full moon".

She went on to explain that some vampires have speacaul power Bella was able to create mind blocks, Jasper could feel emotion and alter them, Edward could read minds and Alice could see the future.

"Wow thats so cool, hmm I wonder why anyone didn't mention that you where vampires and werewolves" I said thoughtfully, I turned to Embry who had been silent the whole time. "So do you have any special powers Embry".

Embry shook his head then stood up and head for the door, he muttered something like "I'm just going to see Jake and Seth" before closing the door and going to the next compartment. Looking around at everyone else I seemed to be as lost as everyone well except for Edward who had his hand infront of his mouth.

"What" I asked aloud, _God my mouth won't stop will it, _I thought.

"No it wont, and as to what well you'll find out one day I guess" he said with an innocent smile.

"Don't worry Maia it's probly nothing" Bella reasured me "probly just some wolf thing"

I nodded and started to ask more questions about them. I found out that Nessie was the daughter for Bella and Edward and that Jake was her soul mate. They also said that they had two other "siblings" named Emmett and Rosalie who couldn't come because they looked to old to come to school, they also had "parents" named Carlisle and Esme.

"Wow big family," then it came to me "Is it the vampires or the wolves that have the soulmate thing?"

"Well it the wolves they have this thing called imprinting, with is like love at first sight I guess" Bella explained.

"Is Nessie your like real daughter because I thought that vampires couldn't..... you know" I asked awkwardly.

There musical laughter fulled the compartment. "No we can, Bella was human we she got pergant during our honeymoon, she was change after Nessie was born" Eward explained once he had recover from my discomfort.

The rest of the ride to hogwart was pretty uneventful I was told by Jasper me that he Alice, Bella Edward and Embry where all going to be in Gryffindor, and also that Seth, Jake and Nessie would to but in the 6th year. The hole trip to hogwart Nymphadora would come in and out of the compartment every now and then, Embry only returned to get his clothes to change into before we got there. When he came into the compartment he never looked at me or said a word to anyone just got his clothes and left. '_Odd boy'_ was the only though I had about him.

When we arrived at Hogsmeade station we where dressed and all you could hear was Alice complaining about how much she didn't like the uniform. Everyone else seemed fine with it. We got of the train and and went to the coaches like Harry had informed us to do, when we arrived at the school Hermione introduced us to a 7th year Gryffindor name Amanda who was really nice though she kept eyeing Jasper and Edward.

She lead us to where we were going to sit, we did have to wait long after we sat for it to begin. The welcoming feast started with the sorting of the new 1st years. The Dumbledor stood and clap his hands loudly to get everyones attention.

"I want to welcome you all back and welcome our new student, as you may see there some new transfer students in different years so I would like to welcome you as well" Dumbledor began, "as you all know the rules the forbidden forest is that, forbidden".

He looked around the hall looking at everyone before he spoke again, "As you all know thing with Voldmort has not got any better, so there will be Aurors gaurdin the entrance to the school. But we won't have to worry about any of his follower here Hogwarts is a safe place for all of you. Now that thats out of the way lets start the feast". Dumbledor clapped his hands and the food appeared our of air. The feast was lovely, I felt sorry for the Cullens because they couldn't eat it but the would take things and make it look like they where eating it.

After the feast Amanda and her boyfriend Ricky who was also in Gryffindor, showed us to Gryffindor tower and to where our dormes where, Bella, Alice and myself went with Amanda to the girls dorm and the boys went with Ricky to the boys. When we got into the dorms there where only four bed.

"Are there only four of us" Alice asked looking around the room for her suit case.

"There where to other girls but they didn't return this year, it seems like a lot of the people didn't" Amanda said, with a very sad look on her face.

"Oh" it was the only thing that would come out of my mouth.

We got our stuff sorted, Amanda, Bella and Alice went over to the boys dorm. I got changed into a pear of my old soccer short and a singlet top before heading over there. When I walked in the room went completely silent.

"We gezz isn't obiloves you where talking about me was it" I said taking a seat oon the end of the bed. I saw out of the corner of my eye Embry feeze and sit up straighter.

"We weren't talking about you" Jasper answered.

"Yeah sure" I replyed, " so what were you talking about then?".

"Just about we're we lived before we came here and stuff" Alice answered this time as she lazyly layed back against Jasper's back.

The conversation started up again Amanda and Ricky were asking Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward about America and why they decide to come here. I bearly listened the onlythin I could focus on was the fact that Embry kept staring at me it was starting to be really stokerish. _Please stop looking at me_ I though in my head which resulted in getting an odd look from Edward. Deciding that tonight wasn't the night to stay up late like previous nights with Fred and Georde I decided to go to bed.

"Ok well I'm off to bed night guys" I said standing up and quickly leaving the room, even as I was leaving I could still feel him watching me. When I went to bed the only thoughts that passed though my head was why the hell was Embry acting so weird around me. Soon I fell into a deep dreamless sleep waiting to see what what Hogwart was going to throw at me.

Hey guys please Read and Review!!!!

Luv ya Wolfie-Witch


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not own anything but Maia and her mother.**

**R&R guys**

***************************************************************

A loud bang awoke me for my dreamless slumber. Another loud crack come from outside I looked at the window near my bed, it had started to storm sometime during my sleep. I never like thunder storms even when I was a little girl they had always scared me. Another loud crack of thunder made me bury my head into my pillow. _Nope thats it I going to the common room_ I thought, getting quietly out of bed so not to wake Amanda who was directly opposite from me.

I walked out the door and down the stairs to the common room. There was no one there of course, so I decide to read, I picked up the daily prophet that was lying on the table by the window. Another loud bang made me jump, so I quickly sat on the lounge and started reading to distract me from the storm.

I had gotten really into an article about healer and that there has been less people going in to become healers. I was so in to the article I hadn't notice that someone had come down to the common room until they cleared their throat. I looked up to see Embry standing there half naked his perfect chest for all to see.

"Couldn't sleep" his voice was groggy as if he had just woken up.

"Yeah something like that. The storm woke me" I explained.

"And you don't like storms" it was more a statement .

"How did you know that?" I questioned even though I think I knew.

"Edward told me. So what are you reading" he asked taking a seat next to me on the lounge.

"It's an article about Healers and that there are a lot less people going for the job" I answered lightly.

He nodded, then another loud bang of thunder made me jump yet again. After I had began to claim down yet again another bang of thunder this time I turned to bury my head into Embry's sholder.

His hand come around my back and gently rubbed circles on my back to claim me.

"Are you alright" he whispered against my head. I pulled my head away from his sholder to look at him.

"Sorry I really don't like storms" I said trying to move a little bit away from him, when Embry realised that I wanted to move way he resisted a bit before allowing me to move away freely.

"Look I wanted to talk to you about something so can I just talk and let it all out" he looked at me for reasurence I nodded and gestured for him to contuin. "Well I know you already know about how we as wolves imprint on our soul mates, well you see I imprinted on you when we were on the plateform and thats the reason why I went into Seth and Jake because I didn't understand it".

He wasn't looking at me when he finished speaking. It took a while for my brain to fully prossess the information just layed out for me. _He imprinted on me_ I thought after it had all sunk in. when he final looked at me I descided on one thing to do. I pressed my lips to his and it was like electricaty flowing from him to me. At first he didn't responed from shock but then he just pulled me deeper into the kiss.

When we final pulled back we were both breathing heavey and staring at eachother with wide eyes. Embry's hand was on my knee but he didn't seem to realize it. When we had final claimed our breathing down we were still staring at eachother.

"So that was unexpected" Embry said, "look I know we don't know eachother very well but your my soul mate and I want to got to know you. So will you go out with me".

"Of course I mean we can try right" I replied with a smile, Embry smile back before looking at his watch it was 6 oclock and we had class at 9. I told him I would meet him at breakfast so that I could have a shower and get ready.

When I went upstairs Bella and Alice where inside getting dressed, Alice was about to put make-up on but Bella quickly stopped her by tell her that we weren't aloud toAmanda was still asleep but none of us where going to wake her because she had an alarm that would go off at 7. When we were dressed we headed down stairs, out the common room and down to the Great Hall. Jasper, Edward and Embry where already there, also with them was Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were talking to Jasper about something. I sat down across from Embry and next to Edward, Bella sat on the other side of Edward and next to Harry.

Harry was about to put his spoon full of cereal into his mouth when he stopped and look toward the doors of the Great Hall. When I turned to look at who harry was looking at I was the person I didn't want to see so early in my Hogwarts schooling. Draco Malfoy had just walked n with his two followers.

"Bloody git" I heard Harry mutter under his breath.

"Who that blond kid" I heard Nessie ask, she, Jacob and Seth had come down to the Great Hall not long after myself, Alice and Bella.

"That blond kid is Draco Malfoy one of Voldmorts followers" Harry said softy to everyone so no one outside the group could hear.

"So they think Harry the dont know for sure" I corrected him even though I didn't like Draco, there was no prof of him being a Death Eater, so inoccent till proven guilty I guess.

"Yet" Harry muttered before going back to him meal.

I let my eyes drift around the Great Hall as I ate. As my eyes where wondering I got the feeling of being watch I turned my head slightly so out of the concer of my eye could wonder the Slythren table. When my eye's landed on Draco they where sure enough the ones that I had felt staring at me. When he caught my eye's on him he gave a very Fake smile before turning back to his friends. I turned my attention back to my food suddenly not feeling as hungry as before.

When I looked up from my plate I found Embry yet again staring at me though this time he looked concered, I gave him the _I'm ok_ smile. About ten minutes later the bell rang signaling for us to get ready for class. My first class was Defense Against The Dark Arts and thats where the worst part of my first day at Hogwart begun.

*********************************************************************

**Ok guy I'm leaving it here. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I will try and update as soon as I can but pretty pretty please review I need to know if it's good or not.**

**Wolfie Witch**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The halls where fulled by many student hustiling to there classes, Alice was practically dancing though the corridor weaving in and out of the people at human speed. When we got to the classroom there where already people in there somewhere Slytherin's standing at the back of the class talking, and some Hufflepuff's standing near the front of the class talking.

I walked over to one of the table at the far side of the room near the window. Embry came and sat next to me Alice and Jasper infront, Edward and Bella behind. When Amanda and Ricky got there they took the seats on the across the aisle from me. Embry had taken the seat closes to the window and it didn't worry me.

Professor Snape came in not long after we had seated our selves. He walked in and stood at the front of the classroom.

"Good Morning" he said in his snarky voice. "For the first couple of week we will be reviewing pervious work. Today we will be starting with Vampires and Were-Wolves". Snape smirked in our direction before continuing. "Now can anyone tell me the 5 signs of a Were-Wolf".

I along with a few others put our hands up but it looked that Snape was going to pick on someone who didn't know that answer like Amanda who hadn't put her hand up was completely silent as she rack her brain for an answer.

"Can't asnwer Miss Blair should have known how about you Miss Black" Professor Snape asked turning his head towards me.

"A taste for raw meat, aggressive behavour before a full moon, tiredness after a full moon, unexplainable wounds aparing and disappearing for a few days on end" I said sounding quite proud of myself being able to show Professor Snape that I wasn't as dumb as I looked.

"Very well then who can tell me what is the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf" He asked looking around his room for his next victim. Snapes eyes landed on Jasper, poor thing. "Mr Whitelock how about you answer for us".

Jasper did something that surprised me, he actually answered it. "An Animagus chooses to change where as a Werewolf has no choice on weather they changed or not" he explained with more detail then I expected.

Professor Snape seemed surprised for a bref second, before continuing the leason. He started to talk more about werewolves and I tuned him out as I thought. _Hmm what was it that dad said he used to call Snape, Snivellus was it, _I was pulled out of my thoughts by Professor Snape snarky voice.

"Yes Professor Snivellus, er, I mean Snape" I tried to correct myself quickly but I didn't work the whole class had heard what I had just called him. As I looked up to Snapes face his eyes where full of anger.

"Miss Black go to Professor Dumbledor's office this instance and take your things with you, I don't expect him to send you back this leason for that display of disrespect" Snape snaped **(no pun intented)**. I quickly packed my things up and practically ran out of the room.

"How could I have been so stupid to have said that out loud. Oh Merlin Tonks is going to harass me about this" I scolded myself as I walked to Dumbledor's office.

I said the password when I got to the being of his stairs, they started to spirl up. When it came to a stop at the top I walked to his door which was closed and knocked. Hearing a soft enter on the other side I walked in hesitantly and closed the door behind me.

"Miss Black I have heard that you were being disrespectful to Professor Snape care to explain to me what you said" he question looking at me over his half moon glasses.

"I didn't mean to Sir it kind of just slipped out" I explained timedly.

"What exactly did you call him" Dumbledor inquired.

"I kind of called him Snivellus" I answered looking at the floor.

Dumbledor was silent for a little while then spoke. "Well Miss Black I think a week of detention will make Professor Snape happy. Now seeing as you don't have long until lunch why don't you go see your cousin down at the northen gate" Dumbledor said before allowing me to go.

_I know guys it's a short chapter but I have school holidays now so the next chapter will be soo much longer._

_Review please._

_Love Ya _

_Wolfie Witch _


End file.
